Alphabet
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Duncan and Coutney are a rainbow of colors, a dictionary of words, a closet full of secrets. Duncan and Courtney are an alphabet of definitions...


**-Age-**

Age was never an issue for Duncan and Courtney. Courtney's father, however, found that marrying at twenty-five to be far too young.

* * *

><p><strong>-Breathing-<strong>

Duncan would very casually watch Courtney sleep at night, counting the rhythm of her breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Creation-<strong>

The first time Duncan held his little girl in his arms, he was unable to think of how he could have created something too perfect for words.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dignity-<strong>

Courtney's dignity always got the better of her, but Duncan never let that stand in his way.

* * *

><p><strong>-E-mail-<strong>

Checking them twice a day, Courtney always found 'love letters' attached to a lot of her new e-mails

* * *

><p><strong>-Family-<strong>

The worst thing Courtney ever did was not dating Duncan, but letting her family know she was dating Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Green-<strong>

The color of Duncan's hair had never bothered Courtney as much as she expressed. In fact, green had always been one of her favorite colors.

* * *

><p><strong>-Heaven-<strong>

'Heaven on Earth' was never an expression Courtney found to be true. And then she met Duncan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Indigo-<strong>

Indigo was the color of Duncan's best pair of socks. They were NOT supposed to be washed at the same time as Courtney's best shirt as Duncan learnt the hard way.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jigsaw-<strong>

Duncan and Courtney's life was much like a jigsaw; there were many pieces to put together and they only fitted in a certain order.

* * *

><p><strong>-Kettle Corn-<strong>

Their second date was a casual trip to the cinema, but Courtney would always remember it as the time Duncan bought her kettle corn and she tasted it for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>-Light-<strong>

She was his light bulb at the best of times. And he was her light at the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>-Midnight-<strong>

Courtney was always a goody-two shoes. So, her parents never expected a thing when she started sneaking out at Midnight each day to meet up with her delinquent.

* * *

><p><strong>-No-<strong>

If there was one thing Duncan loved about Courtney, it was the fact she treated him like no other girls had treated him before. She knew how to say no to his antics.

* * *

><p><strong>-Orange-<strong>

Courtney was always into eating organic food and Duncan completely against it. Opening his packed lunch at work one day, he didn't find it funny to only find an orange.

* * *

><p><strong>-Personal-<strong>

If there was one thing that Duncan and Courtney didn't share in their apartment, it was Courtney's diary. It was far too personal and would have been embarrassing to have him see 'Mrs. Courtney Evans' scribbled over multiple pages.

* * *

><p><strong>-Queen-<strong>

The day the two got married was the day Courtney no longer was his Princess; she became his Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Red-<strong>

Red was the color that Courtney insisted on painting the bedroom. Duncan, much to his girlfriend's fury, found it a lot funnier to paint it green so he could 'blend in'.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sarcasm-<strong>

If there was one thing about Duncan that Courtney hated, it was his ability to turn anything he said into sarcasm.

* * *

><p><strong>-Toe-<strong>

Duncan never rested when Courtney broke her toe. Six weeks of doing her bidding as she was unable to do it herself.

* * *

><p><strong>-Universe-<strong>

If he could, Duncan would have given his Princess the universe at the tip of her fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>-Violet-<strong>

Violet was the color of the room Courtney gave birth to her first daughter in; it was only fitting to name her such a pretty name.

* * *

><p><strong>-Walking-<strong>

Walking was a way that Courtney kept herself from insanity. When Duncan joined her, it never quite meant the same thing to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Xenophobia-<strong>

The first time Duncan met any of Courtney's family members was not a good experience. What was worse was when Courtney's invited him to Spain to meet the rest of her family and he couldn't say no.

* * *

><p><strong>-Yellow-<strong>

Yellow is the color of the sun and Courtney was never quite as happy to see the floating rob in the sky as she was when it poked its head out in during her December wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>-Zoo-<strong>

Living with Courtney was like living with someone who had OCD. Living with Duncan was like living with animals at a zoo. Filthy!

* * *

><p>AN: hehehe...I TOLD YOU I'D DO IT! LOL!

I had a lotta fun making this...I really, really did...I love DxC! As you all probably know by now...

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
